The seventeen year old virgin
by teamsterekshipper
Summary: Stiles is a lonely seventeen year old kid who falls in love with a bartender he meets at a bar, who's also four years older than him. Derek never thought he'd ever fall for a high school kid but he fell hard for this one. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles wondered the streets one night. He circled a gay bar three times before finally working up the strength to go inside. He was greeted with loud music and a lot of sweaty guys. He quickly made his way through the crowd of men and went over to the bar.

Derek was busy making drinks for a group of guys when something caught his eye. Three guys were harassing a smaller male on the other side. "I'll be right back." He said going over to them. "Hey fuck off." He said. They walked off laughing and Derek looked over at the male as he sat with his head down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Stiles said still looking down.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked. "How old are you anyway, you look young?"

"Seventeen." Stiles said without thinking. He looked up at the bartender and the words he was about to say slip from his mind.

"You know the limit is 21 right?" Derek said smiling.

"Oh...Yeah I...please don't kick me out." Stiles said.

"I'm not going to kick you out." Derek said. "I'm Derek, what's your name?"

"Stiles." He said.

Derek placed a drink on front of Stiles. "It's nice to meet you Stiles and since this is your first time here it's on the house. Don't worry it;s not alcohol or anything."

Stiles looked down at the drink then back at Derek. "You don't have to do that."

Derek smiled. "I want too, Stiles." He said walking back to the other side of the bar.

Stiles just watched him go and as the night went on he found himself still sitting there staring at Derek as he made drinks for everyone.

Even though Derek was busy making drinks he felt the smaller teens eyes on him. So once he was finish with the group of guys he headed back over to him. Stiles lowered his head when he saw Derek coming. "Are you having a good time?" He asked leaning over the counter.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"How, when you've been sitting here since you walked in?" Derek said. "Why don't you go dancing or something?"

Stiles shrugged. "No one asked me too."

Derek sighed. "Hang on." He said walking off. A few seconds later he emerged from behind the bar and walked right up to where Stiles was sitting. "Why don't you come and dance with me?"

Stiles slowly smiled. "I don't know how too."

"You can't be that bad." Derek said reaching out and taking his hand. He lead him to the dance floor and started to dance around him. He could tell by the way Stiles was standing there that he was nervous. "Come on just relax and have a good time."

Stiles was nervously rubbed his hands up and down his arms. He felt so out of place and awkward and it showed. "I told you that I don't know how too."

"Come on." Derek said walking up to him. He went behind Stiles and placed his hands on his waist. His head rested on Stiles shoulder as they swayed back and forth.

Stiles found himself starting to dance. The strong smell of the older male danced across his nose. Soon he felt Derek move from behind him and come back in font of him. Derek's arms went around Stiles waist as they moved together. They danced close together until Stiles felt his jeans tighten. He stopped dancing and looked down. "Sorry."

Derek noticed the budge in his jeans and smiled. "It's okay."

Stiles dropped his hands from Derek and sighed. "I've never done anything like this before." Derek's hands were still on his waist and their bodies were still close together. Stiles felt like he was going to explode.

"Stiles are you a virgin?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded. "Wow, I've never met a seventeen year old virgin before."

"Maybe I should go then." Stiles said but he still didn't move.

"Stay." Derek said. "I mean you are having a good time, right?"

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"So stay." Derek said and they started dancing again. They soon found themselves slow dancing to the fast paced music. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the smaller brown eyed teen in front of him. There was something about him that made him want to stay this way forever. A few hours later they were still slow dancing together.

Stiles knew that if he didn't leave he was going to be late for curfew but for the first time he didn't care that he was. He stared up at Derek and everything else in the room seemed to stop. Derek leans in but stops midway as if he was waiting for something. Stiles knew and he closed his eyes and met Derek the rest of the way. As they moved together and kissed Stiles ended up cumming in his jeans. He pulled away from Derek with a beat red face. "I'm sorry." He said walking off.

"Wait." Derek said going after him. He didn't reach Stiles until they were outside in the darkness. "Stiles it's really okay." He said grabbing his arm. "Look the same thing happened to me when I came here for the first time. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Okay." Stiles said and he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. "I should get home before I be late for curfew."

Derek nodded. "Hey let me clock out and I'll give yo a ride home."

Stiles smiled. "Okay."

**…...**

"So do you go to Beacon Hill?" Derek asked. He was driving Stiles home in his black camero.

"Yeah." Stiles said. "I'm graduating this year and my eighteenth birthday is two weeks away."

"Well happy early birthday." Derek said. "So do you live with your parents?"

"Just my dad." Stiles said. "My mom died when I was young so its just been the two of us." He looked over at Derek. "What about you?"

"I lost both my parents when I was ten in a house fire." Derek said. "I was with my Uncle for the weekend when it happened. After that I stayed with him until I was sixteen. That's when he died of a heart attack and I've been on my own ever since them."

"I'm sorry." Stiles said.

Derek smiled. "Don't be everything is okay with me." He finally pulled into Stiles driveway. "Here we are."

"Thank for the ride." Stiles said.

"No problem." Derek said. "Hey let me see you phone." When he got Stiles phone he programed his number in it and handed it back to Stiles. "Why don't yo call em sometime and we can hang out."

"Okay." Stiles said getting out of the car. "Bye." He waved and ran inside. Looking out the window he watched Derek until he left. Turning around he jumped. "Dad?" He said "You scared the heck out of me."

"Whose your friend?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

Stiles smiled. "His name is Derek and I met him at the club."

Mr. Stilinski never was the brightness in his son's eyes until now. "So I'm guessing that you had a good time."

"Yeah I did." Stiles said using his jacket to hide the mess in front of his jeans. "Thanks for convincing me to go out dad."

"Don't worry about it." Mr. Stilinski said. "I'm just glad that you had a good time." He said. "Your food is in the oven." He said walking off.

"Okay dad." Stiles waited until his dad went inside his bedroom before going up to his room. After changing his clothes he went back downstairs and ate his food. He couldn't stop thinking about the hot bartender and how he still had the tingling sensation of his first kiss.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles Stilinski wasn't always like this. Before his mother died he was the happiest and hipperest kid you'd ever see. The day after his wife died he saw something change in his son. No longer was he the fun loving he use to be. He barely talked and stopped talking to his childhood friends. Mr. Stilinski was sitting on his bed holding a picture of five year old Stiles. As Stiles grew up he noticed how closed off he became. He was a very smart and bright kid but he could never get out of his head. So he started to let Kurt go out, hoping that it would help him express himself and have fun for once. He just wanted his son to be happy. To say he was close to his son would be an understatement, Stiles was his world. Setting the picture back down he got up and headed to his sons room. "Hey." He said.

"Hey dad.' Stiles said. He was packing his book bag for school. "My pills are getting low so I'm going to pick up a new bottle when I get out of school."

Mr. Stilinski sighed. "How are things going with you at school. Are the other kids still-"

"Not as much." Stiles said. "My work is all good and I'm taking my pills. You don't aways have to worry about me dad."

"You're my son Stiles so I'm going to worry about you no matter what." Mr. Stilinski said. "I have to go,do you have your keys?"

"I have everything dad." Stiles said. "I'll be alright dad but do we have to go through this every morning before I go to school? I know it's tough but I'm really okay."

Mr. Stilinski nodded. "Okay I'll see you when I get home." He turned to leave.

"Dad?' Stiles said stopping him. "I love you."

Mr. Stilinski smiled. "I love you too." He turned and left.

Stiles sighed and looked over at the picture of him and his dad. He thought of how he's gotten closer to his dad since then and he didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to his dad. Getting up he finished getting ready for school. He loved school but he hated everyone in it. He's quiet and doesn't talk to anyone but the teachers and that's only when they talk to him first. He walked the school walls with his head down and avoided everyone. The min person who always seemed to mess with him the most was Jackson Whithmore. He's never even spoken one word to him so he makes sure to avoid him the most. When he got to school that day however he found himself cornered by him and his jock friends. That afternoon when he was walking home from school he was sporting a busted lip. As he neared his home he saw a black car in the driveway and it looked a lot like the guy from the bar. He walked up to it just as Derek was getting out. "What are you doing here?"

Derek smiled. "I'm off work so I thought I'd come see what you were up too." He noticed Stiles lip. "What happened to your face?"

Stiles frowned. "Nothing."

**…..**

"Is it always like this for you in school?" Derek asked. He was sitting on Stiles couch.

"Kind of.'" Stiles said. He was sitting next to Derek holding a wet rag on his lip. "I don't really talk to anyone at school so I don't know why this always happens to me." He looked down. "I wasn't always like this though. My dad use to show me videos of when I was young. I was always the happiest little kid. That all changed when my mom died."

Derek sighed. "I know how you feel, it's never easy to lose a parent."

"It doesn't look that way for you." Stiles said. "You lot both your parents and an Uncle and you look okay. I lost my mom ten years ago and I'm still messed up about it."

"Stiles there is nothing wrong with you." Derek said.

"I'm seventeen years old Derek." Stiles said. "I have no social life and I'm always getting my ass kicked. My dad is so worried about me that he put me on pills. I'm not right in the head so why wold you even waist your time with me?"

"Look I think about my family everyday." Derek said. "Everyone responds different to death. I respond by locking it up and not talking about it. Stiles there is nothing wrong with you. That night at the club was one of the best nights I had in a while. I'm here because I like you Stiles."

"You shouldn't." Stiles said. "You should stay a far away from me as you can or I'm going to drag you down into my messed up life."

Derek shook his head. "I can't because ever since that night I can't stop thinking about you. You've got to be the hottest high school kid Ive seen and I've seen a lot."

Stiles slowly smile. "This is crazy."

"It's not crazy." Derek said. "And I know it might take some time but you're going to be okay."

"You seem pretty sure about that." Stiles said.

Derek nodded. "And if you ever need someone to talk to or if you just want to hang out you can call me."

Stiles smiled. "Sounds good."

**…...**

When Mr. Stilinski got home that night he found his son asleep on the couch. He saw his bruised lip and sighed. He wished that there was something he could do for his son. He was bout to head to the kitchen when Stiles looked up at him. "Hey."

"Hey dad." Stiles said sitting up. "How was work?"

"Good."Mr. Stilinski said. "What happened to your face?"

Stiles looked down. "A kid at school but don't worry it's not a big deal. Please don't go to the school because you're just going to make it worse."

"So what am I suppose to do?" Mr. Stilinski said. "Just sit and do nothing while you go through hell at school? Why don't we try home school."

"I don't want to be stuck in the house." Stiles said. "I'll be okay dad." he stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom." He said walking off.

Mr. Stilinski just watched him go. Once again worried to death about his son.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday morning**

Mr. Stilinski walked through the loud and crowded club. He couldn't believe how crowded I was in the middle of the day. He walked up to the bar and sat down. A few seconds later a man walked over to him and asked him if he wanted a drink. He said no and asked for Derek Hale. The man walked off and another young male walked over to him.

"May I help you sir?" Derek said.

"Yes you can." Mr. Stilinski said. "I believe you've met my son Stiles Stilinski."

Derek smiled. "Yeah, how is he by the way. The last time I saw him he was upset."

"He's good." Mr. Stilinski said. "Look I'm here to tell you that I don't think you should see my son anymore."

Derek frowned. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Stilinski sighed. He's been through enough already and he doesn't need his heart broken by you giving him false hope. I know what guys like you are after."

"You don't know me." Derek said. "I"m not after anything with him I swear. I just thought he could use someone to talk to, thats it. Besides he is almost eighteen. Don't you think it's time to cut the cord."

"What all did he tell you about him?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

Derek shrugged. "Just that he lost his mom at a young age and he was going though problems at school."

"A few years ago he tried to kill himself." Mr. Stilinski said. "Something happened at school and I didn't find out until I got off work because I left my phone in the car. I saw that I had four missed calls from Stiles and two from his school so I went home and found him unconscious on the floor of his bedroom. Got him to the hospital and they pumped his stomach. He's been on suicide watch ever since them. Losing his mom affected him a lot more then I thought it would." He sighed. "Look I'm sure that you're a good guy and all but Stiles is very fragile, especially with his feelings. I don't want my son to get hurt, he already likes you."

Derek smiled. "Well I like him too and I wouldn't hurt him."

Mr. Stilinski could tell that Derek was sincere but when it came to Stiles he was very protective. "Stiles is really sensitive so I'm begging you not to hurt him, he's been through enough."

Derek nodded. "I'm not going to hurt him, you can trust me."

Mr. Stilinski nodded and stood up. "Oh and one more thing." He said. "If and when you see him don't tell him that I was here."

"Got ya." Derek said.

**...**

Stiles was just getting out of school and was about to start walking home when he saw Derek's car in the parking lot. As he approached the car the passengers window rolled down and Derek smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want to hang out with me." Derek got out of the car and walked over to Stiles. "Or I can give you a ride home if you want."

"No." Stiles said. "I don't mind hanging out with you."

Derek smiled and opened the door. "Well lets go then." Once Stiles was in the car Derek closed the door. When he turned around he saw the other kids staring at him. He saw one of the kids from the bar that was bothering Stiles and glared at him. When he walked off Derek smiled and headed back over to the drivers side. Getting in he looked over at Stiles. "So anywhere you have in mind?" He asked.

Stiles looked down. "I have one place we can go."

**...**

Derek took Stiles to the Beacon Hills Crystal Lake. A place where Derek has never been. "Why did you want to come here?" Derek asked turning off his car and following Stiles gaze out the window.

"We use to come here all the time when I was younger." Stiles smiled. "My mom use to carry me on her shoulder because I never wanted to get in the water, I really miss her."

So do you want to get out?" Derek said. "Or we can stay in here and talk, if you want."

Stiles sighed. "We can get out." They walked over to the dock and sat on the edge.

"So how were you before your mom died?" Derek asked. "You never had any friends or anyone?"

Stiles smiled. "I actually had a best friend and his name was Scott McCall. We were close until my mom died and I didn't want to see him anymore."

"So you two don't even talk anymore?" Derek asked. "You go to the same school, do you ever talk there?"

Stiles shook his head. "Not really, I mean he waves every now and again but thats it. I think he's still upset about me shutting him out."

"You were just a kid who lost his mother Stiles." Derek said. "He can't hold that against you."

"It doesn't matter now." Stiles said. "Scott and I will never be like we were when we were kids."

"Why don't you at least try and talk to him." Derek said. "I mean you said he was you best friend. Maybe having another person to turn to will help you become yourself again."

"I wouldn't even know where to start with him." Stiles said looking down.

"Why don't you start off by saying hi to him." Derek said leaning back on his hands. "It's not much but it will get you talking to him again."

"I don't know." Stiles said. "What if he blows,me off and I'm standing there looking like an idiot."

"Thats not going to happen." Derek said. "I'm not going to make you do it if you don't want too."

"That's alright." Stiles said. "My dad has been trying to get me to talk to Scott for months now so I might as well give a shot."

"Okay then." Derek said sitting back up.

They sat at the lake until six that evening. Stiles didn't get home until seven and he was glad his dad wasn't there. "Hey thanks again for taking me there and listening to me." Stiles said.

Derek smiled. "No problem." Before he knew it he was leaning across the seat and kissing the seventeen year old. He was just about to pull away when Stiles started to kiss him back. Finally breaking apart for air Derek smiled. "Wow, you're a good kisser."

Stiles blushed and looked away from Derek. "I better go but thanks again for everything."

"Bye." Derek said as Stiles got out. He waited for Stiles go in before he left the driveway.

Stiles went up to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. Picking up the picture of his mother he sighed. "One step at a time." He kissed the picture and sat it back down. "I love you mom." Throwing his book bag in his chair and went back downstairs to the kitchen and fixed himself something to eat. Sitting to the table he couldn't stop thinking about Derek but he was also worried about facing his former best friend Scott.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was making his way to class Wednesday morning when he was tripped. He fell on the ground and looked up at see Jackson and his friends laughing.

"Sorry freak." Jackson kicked Stiles books around before leaving with his friends.

Stiles sighed and began picking up his stuff. He looked up to find Scott looking down at him. "Scott?"

"Are you okay Stiles?" Scott said looking down the hall at Jackson and his friends. "Don't pay them no mind. Jackson is pretty much a dick to everyone." He knelt down and started to gather some of Stiles papers. "So how have you been doing? The last time we were together it didn't end well."

"I'm sorry Scott." Stiles said. "You were my best friend and I completely shut you out. After she died I just shut down and pushed everyone away."

"I can understand why." Scott said. "You were just a kid Stiles and besides I knew I knew when you were ready you would come to me. I wanted to come and talk to you but I didn't think you wanted too."

"It's okay." Stiles said. "I never knew what to say so I never said anything about it."

Scott nodded. "We're going to be late for class but do you want to sit with me at lunch. We can talk some more."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." Stiles said.

Scott handed Stiles his papers back and headed to class.

Stiles let out a breath. "So far so good." He said to himself before heading to class himself.

**...**

When lunch came around that day Stiles was about to back out but Scott spotted him and waved him over, so he went and sat down next to him. "Hey."

Scott smiled. "Hey, everyone this is Stiles."

"He's in our classes Scott, we know him." Danny said then turned Stiles. "So I saw you the other day getting into Derek Hales car."

"How do you know Derek?" Stiles asked.

"I got to that club every weekend." Danny said. "I probably know everyone who works there by name." He leans on the table. "So are you two dating or something?"

Stiles shook his head. "No he's just a friend."

Danny smiled. "You like him don't you?"

"Danny?" Scott said.

"What?" Danny said. "I was just asking him a question. Everyone likes Derek so I was wondering if he did too."

"Who wouldn't like him?" Stiles said starting to play with his food.

"So Stiles, I've seen you around school but I don't think I ever heard you talk unless it was in class." Danny asked. "Why don't you talk to anyone?"

"I lost my mom at a young age and I guess I'm not over it." Stiles said. "Derek I guess is kind of helping me to open up again."

"Thats nice of him." Danny said.

"Okay, Danny can you stop with all the questions?" Scott said. "I didn't ask him to come over so you could grill him with one hundred questions."

"No, its okay." Stiles said looking over at him. "I really don't mind the questions."

"Well I do." Scott said. "Lay off Danny."

"Okay." Danny said sitting back. "I'm sorry Stiles."

Stiles nodded and looked back over at Scott. "So how has your mom been doing?"

"She's been good." Scott said. "She still chats with your dad and she told me that you've been having a rough time dealing with your mom and all."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah." He looked in the other side and saw the others were gone so now it was just the two of them.

"Well I'm sorry for what you went through." Scott said. "No one should go through that alone and I really wish that I was there for you."

"Me too." Stiles said. "Do you think the two of us can go back to the way things were between us. I mean we use to do everything together." He smiled. "I remember the time that my dad was watching TV when you hit him with that big water balloon. I seriously thought he was going to kill us because we messed up the house."

Scott laughed. "Yeah, I really miss those days."

"Me too." Stiles said.

"So um if you want to we can hang out sometime." Scott said. "You could even come over because my mom would love to see you."

"I would love to see her too." Stiles said. "So I wouldn't mind coming over."

"Well maybe we can get together tomorrow." Scott said. "I have to do something with my mom."

"Okay." Stiles said.

**...**

When Stiles got home he saw his dads car in the driveway. "Dad!" He yelled coming into the house. "I did it."

"You did what?" Mr. Stilinski said coming into the living room.

"Scott, I talked to Scott." Stiles said smiling. "He wants to hang out so I'm going to go over his house after school tomorrow."

"That's good." Mr. Stilinski said. "So were making progress right?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes we are." He sighed. "Are you off work or are do you have to go back in?"

"I'm off actually." Mr. Stilinski said. "I ordered pizza and thought we could just hang out, like we use too."

"Yeah." Stiles said. "Um let me put my stuff up and I'll be right down." He said heading upstairs to his room. Dropping his bag on his bed he pulled out his phone and saw he had a message from Derek. 'Hey sorry I have to work all week but I'm off all weekend and I thought we could hang out, let me know.' Stiles typed back yes before heading back downstairs to his dad.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was standing in front of the McCall household. Trying to get himself to knock on the door. He started pacing back and forth looking down at his feet. Finally taking a deep breath he stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later the door opened and Scott's mom, Melissa, walked out. "Hi Miss McCall."

Melissa smiled. "Hey Stiles, come on in." She said stepping to the side.

With his hands in his pockets Stiles walked inside. "Um I'm here to see Scott."

"He actually ran down to the store for me." Melissa said. "He should be back soon so you can wait for him in the living room. She led Stiles to the living room and sat on the couch. "It's good to see you Stiles."

Stiles sat in the chair. "You too, how have you been?"

"I've been good." Melissa said. "I know you've been through a lot and it's good to see you out. I don't know if you knew but your dad sometimes fills me in on how you were doing."

"Yeah Scott told me." Stiles said. They talked for about ten minutes before Scott came home. After putting the food up he followed Scott to his room. "Your mom still looks the same since the last time I saw her." He said looking at the photos that were on the dresser.

Scott smiled. "Yeah I've noticed that too." He sat on his bed while Stiles sat in the chair at his computer. "Oh by the way I ran into Danny and he said that he was coming over, I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah." Stiles said smiling. "I like Danny, he's pretty cool."

Scott smiled. "Everyone likes Danny.

**Later that night**

Scott was on his computer while Stiles chatted with Danny om his bed.

"I'm so jealous of you." Danny said. "I would give anything for Derek Hale to talk to me. He has to be one of the hottest guys I've ever seen."

Stiles smiled. "I guess so."

"Awe come on." Danny said. "Are you telling me that you don't think he is?" "I didn't say that." Stiles said Danny looked from Scott back to Stiles. "What about Scott?" He whispered. "Do you think he's attractive?" Stiles looked over at Scott. "I'm not going to answer that." He said looking down.

"Why not?" Danny said. "I personally find him cute but I don't think I would date him though." He shrugged. "He's not my type, what about you."

Stiles couldn't stop smiling. "He's not my type either."

"What are you guys talking about?" Scott asked looking back the two of them.

"Nothing." Danny said. "I'm so glad that I finally have someone to talk to about this stuff. I hate talking about this kind of stuff to Scott. So have you done anything with Derek yet?"

Stiles shook his head. "Nothing but kiss, why?"

"I was just wondering." Danny said. "Have you thought about...you know?"

Stiles shook his head. "No I mean I thought of it but it's way too soon to think about any of that. Right now I just like being with him." He sighed. "So what about you, do you have a boyfriend or anything?"

Danny shook his head. "No I'm single."

"What was your first time like?" Stiles asked.

"I loved my first time, I mean I scared as hell but it was great." Danny said. "It was with this guy named Tucker, my ex."

"Ex?" Stiles said. "What happened?"

"He broke up with a little while after that." Danny said. "I really haven't dated anyone since then."

"Sorry." Stiles said.

"Its okay it was a lifetime ago." Danny said. "Don't worry I'm completely over it." He looked at his watch. "I have to go." He said getting up and putting on his shoes. "Stiles it was nice talking to you."

"You too." Stiles said.

"Later Scott." Danny said heading out of the room.

"Yeah!" Scott said turning to Stiles.

"Sorry I've been talking to Danny since he got here." Stiles said looking down.

"Naw thats cool." Scott said.

"You know I should probably go too." Stiles said. "It is getting late and I have curfew." He said getting up. "Hey thanks for inviting me over, I had a good time with you and your friend Danny."

"I'll walk you out." Scott said. When he got outside he didn't see a car. "How did you get here?"

"I walked." Stiles said. "Something is wrong with jeep so I'm left walking."

"I can give you a lift of you want." Scott said.

"No that's okay." Stiles said putting on his jacket. "I'm use to walking so I will be alright."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Scott said.

"Bye." Stiles said leaving the house and heading home.

**...**

Stiles saw the garage light on and he walked over to see his dad under his jeep. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Mr. Stilinski said sliding from under the car. "I'm tired of you walking around so I'm going to fix it for you."

Stiles smiled. "What do you know about cars?"

"More than you think." Mr. Stilinski said getting up. "They let me off early and I didn't have anything else to do so I decided to work on your car. Since I told you two weeks ago that I would work on it."

"Oh." Stiles walked over to a crate and sat down.

"So how was your day?" Mr. Stilinski said wiping his greasy hands on a towel.

Stiles shrugged. "It was good um I just hung out with Scott and his friend Danny. I actually spent more time talking with Danny though."

"Thats good." Mr. Stilinski said. "So is there anything new going on between you and the twenty-four year old?"

"Nothing dad." Stiles said.

"But you like him, right?" Mr. Stilinski said.

Stiles nodded. "But that doesn't mean I'm going jump into something I'm not ready for."

"So you haven't done anything with him?" Mr. Stilinski said. "Nothing at all?"

Stiles looked down. "We kissed but it never went farther than that."

"So whatever this is between you two, is it serious?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"I don't know dad." Stiles said. "It hasn't been that long but I do really like him."

Mr. Stilinski shook his head. "Well it's late and you have school. Dinner is in the microwave and I'll be in soon, okay."

Stiles nodded and got of the crate. "Alright." He said going inside. He went to the kitchen and got his food from the microwave. Instead of staying in the quiet kitchen he went to the kitchen, sat in front of the TV and began to eat his food.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday night and Stiles dad was gone for the weekend on business. Danny knew and asked him if he wanted to go out with him so they went to the club.

"I'm so glad that I have someone to come here with." Danny said. He and Stiles were on their way inside the club. When they went inside Danny went to the bar, Stiles right behind him. "Hey Derek?"

Derek looked over and saw a regular. "What's up Danny." Walking closer he saw Stiles behind him. "Stiles?"

Stiles smiled and sat down. "Hey Derek."

"I didn't know you two knew each other." Derek said handing them to drinks.

"Yeah he's a friend from school." Danny said turning around and looking into the crowd.

"What brings you guys here, other than it's Friday?" Derek asked.

"Stiles dad is away on business and I didn't want him to be alone so I asked him if he wanted to hang out." Danny saw a muscular guy dancing alone and staring at him, he smiled. "Um Stiles are you going to be okay here?"

"Don't worry." Derek said. "I'll take care of him." He watched Danny go over to the shirtless guy who was looking at him and shook his head. Looking back at Stiles he smiled. "So um how have you been?"

"I've been okay." Stiles said. "For some reason it's not as hard as it use to be to talk to other people. My friend Scott is actually staying the night tomorrow so that's good and Danny probably is too."

"You're starting to come out of your shell again." Derek said and when Stiles smiled so did he.

"So you don't mind that I came here to see you?" Stiles asked.

"You can come here and see me anytime you want." Derek said. "I don't mind seeing a friendly face."

Stiles blushed and looked away. "Okay then but I can't stay late. Scott's mom is suppose to keep and eye on me so I have to be home before Eveleen."

"That's okay." A guy hen called Derek's name. "Hang on." He said walking off.

Stiles looked back to find Danny heading back over to him. "Tired already?"

"Me, no." Danny said. "I just wanted to ask you when you were going to seal the deal with him?"

Stiles frowned. "You mean sex?"

"Come on." Danny said. "You're a virgin and I can tell that you want to do it."

Stiles looked down. "So maybe I do but what do I do about it. All he has to do is look at me and I get all flushed and nervous. How am I suppose to do that with him. Besides I don't think I'm ready for that."

"What's the big deal anyway?" Danny said. "It's just sex."

"I don't want my first time to be just sex." Stiles said. "I want it to be special and with someone I really like."

Danny smiled. "You mean like Derek."

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know, I mean he seems to really like me and I like him too but since this is the first time I've felt this way I don't know what to expect." He looked over at Danny. "How long did your first relationship last?"

"A few months." Danny said. "We were just two people who wanted different things. I wanted a commitment from him but all he wanted from me was sex."

"What if it's like that with Derek?" Stiles said.

Danny shook his head. "I've been coming here for years so I've seen and heard a lot of things about Derek Hale, he's not that type of guy Stiles." He looked over at Derek. "He's a good guy, I can't tell you how many times he's helped me out. When I was so sure that offing myself would be better for everyone. He helped me to love myself for who I am. "

"He should be a counselor or something." Stiles said smiling.

Danny laughed. "Yeah he'd be really good at that." He looked back at the dance floor to see the same guy staring at him again, waving him over. "Are you going to be okay over here?"

"Yeah I'll be okay." Stiles watched him go then turned back to Derek who was now standing in front of him. "Hey?"

"Were you guys talking about me?" Derek asked smiling.

"No." Stiles said quickly. "He was just asking me if I was okay."

"Are you?" Derek asked leaning in closer to Stiles.

"I am." Stiles said.

**...**

Stiles and Danny stayed out until midnight. Danny wanted to leave earlier but Stiles wanted to hang out with Derek some more. He was sitting at the bar watching Stiles as he closely stood in the back and chatted with Derek.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The shirtless guy he's been dancing with all night asked.

"No, he's a friend." Danny looked over at the guy. "Hey I never got your name anyway, what is it?"

"Charlie?" The guy said.

"How old are you?" Danny asked. "You look like you're in high school but I've never seen you there before."

"I am in high school and I'm seventeen." Charlie said. "I got to a private school with my brother. The weekends are the only time I can get away. So I take it that you're not seeing anyone?"

"Nope." Danny said. "What about you?"

"Single." Charlie said smiling. "Do you want to go somewhere quiet?"

Danny glanced at Derek and Stiles before looking back at Charlie. "Yeah sure." The guy took his hand and lead him through the crowd. He really didn't want to leave Stiles but this Charlie guy was hot.

**...**

"So I can see that you a lot happier then when I first saw you." Derek said. They were standing in the corner of the club where it wasn't that loud.

"Yeah I know." Stiles said. "This is the first time my dad's fully trusted me alone for the whole weekend so it's a big step. Some would say that I have you to think for that. Danny told me how you helped him through some rough times."

Derek smiled. "I wouldn't call it that. He just seemed down and I just asked him if he needed to talk and if he wad okay."

Stiles looked down. "Is that what you're doing to me? Doing all this because I'm like Danny was when we first met."

"No." Derek said. "I like you and I want to get to know you better. So if you're not doing anything tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. Not to this club but out to eat or a movie or something, what do you say?"

Stiles smiled. "Yeah I'd love too." Suddenly he had the urge to kiss Derek and that's what he did.

**...**

Danny was putting on his clothes in the bathroom of the club. Scott called him a while ago and told him that Stiles dad called and he wanted him home. "Sorry about that interruption before."

"It's all good." Charlie said. "So um Danny would you mind if I call you sometime, maybe we can get together again?"

Danny and Charlie exchanged numbers before he went looking for Stiles. He went where he last saw him and found him making out with Derek. He really didn't want to break it up but it was almost midnight. Going over to them he cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt but Stiles it's almost midnight, lost track of time."

Stiles stepped back. "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, later Danny."

"Bye." Danny said taking Stiles hand and leading him out of the club.

"So were you going to do it?" Danny asked.

"Not right there in the club." Stiles said. "Did you hook up with that guy you were dancing with?"

"Maybe." Danny said. "So what's next for you two?"

"Were going out tomorrow." Stiles said. "Hopefully somewhere quiet and somewhat private." He stared out the window and couldn't wait to see Derek tomorrow.

**...**

Danny pulled up in Stiles parking lot. "So good luck on your date tomorrow."

"Thanks." Stiles said. "And thanks for bringing me out with you. It really is good to do stuff like this with you."

"Scott is a pretty good wing man though." Danny said. "He just not all that into the talks, I'm glad I have you so I want to know all about that date tomorrow."

"And I want to know about that guy Charlie." Stiles said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Danny said watching him go.

Stiles went inside and called his dad before he went up to his room. He was still freaking out and nervous about his date with Derek tomorrow.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday evening**

"I freaking out right now." Stiles cried out. He had Danny on speaker phone while he tried on different shirts and jeans, trying to find something he liked. "I can't find anything to wear and Derek will be here soon."

"Okay Stiles just breathe." Danny said trying to calm him down. "I know this is your first date and you're nervous but you don't anything worry about."

Stiles sighed and sat on his bed. "How was you on your first date?"

"I was a nervous wreck to but it turned out to be a great night." Danny said.

"Okay I'll try to calm down." Stiles sat there for a minute before digging through his clothes again."Okay I finally found something to wear." Once he was done he went over to his full length mirror and sighed. "I look like a dork Danny."

Danny laughed. "Stiles just calm down, I'm sure you look fine and Derek will think so too."

"Okay." Stiles said going back over to his bed. "Can you stay on the phone with me until he gets here."

"Sure." Danny said. "So where are you guys going tonight?"

"Just the movies." Stiles said. "Sitting there in the dark for almost two hours is making me even more nervous. I just hope I don't humiliate myself like I did when we first meet."

Danny was curious. "What did you do?"

Stiles buried his face in his hands. "Um we were at the club and we were dancing, I messed the front of my jeans." He sat up when Danny started laughing. "It's not funny Danny I was so embarrassed but he made me feel better afterwards."

"Awe." Danny said. "Well I hope this ends up being one of the best nights of your life."

Stiles smiled. "Thanks Danny." He heard a car outside and he went over to the window. "Oh god he's here." He said. "I'll call you later and tell Scott I said thanks too."

"Alright." Danny hung up Scott's cellphone and handed it to him. "Sorry about that?"

"It's all good." Scott said. "Was he nervous about his date with Derek?"

"Yeah." Danny said. "He was like he couldn't find anything to wear and I was just trying to get him to relax."

Stiles was sitting in the living room on the arm of the couch. Derek had knocked on the door a few times but Stiles was afraid to move. Taking a deep breath he finally got up and headed to the door. When he opened he smiled. "Hey Derek."

"Stiles." Derek replied. "You look nice."

Stiles looked away from Derek when he felt himself blushing. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded and stepped outside, locking the door he walked to Derek's car. When Derek opened the door for him his smile only got wider. His hands rested in his lap and he watched Derek as he made his way around the car and got in the drivers side. "Here we go."

**Beacon Hill movie theater**

After buying two tickets they went inside. The movie was about to start so Derek bought them some popcorn and drinks. The room was almost packed and the only two seats that were together were on the isle so they sat there.

Stiles kept his eyes forward as the room got darker and the screen came on. Preview came first and Stiles almost forgot how much he hated them. He looked over at Derek who looked just as irritated as he felt. "You must hate the previews too." He smiled.

Derek looked at Stiles and couldn't help but smile. "I really do."

Stiles looked down. "Well we can talk and that will make it go by faster."

"What about?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. "How is work at the club going?"

Derek nodded. "Good but lately I've been thinking about quiting."

"Why?" Stiles asked. "Is everything okay there?"

"Everything is fine I just think it's about time for me to move on." Replied Derek. "That's the only job I've ever had and I have been dying to try something new. Don't get me wrong I love working there but it's just something I don't want to spend my whole life doing?"

"What is that you want to do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know but I do know that working at a night club is not my first choice." Derek said. "What about you, what do you want to do?"

Stiles smiled. "I remember when I was younger, before my mom died I use to dress up and me and my dad would play cops and robbers. I use to look up to my dad and say I want to be just like him."

"A police officer." Derek smiled. "I think I can see you as a police officer."

"I haven't really thought of any of that since she died." Stiles looked down but groaned when he felt himself start to cry. "ugh sorry." He said wiping his face.

Derek smiled. "It's okay, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Stiles said just as the previews seemed to stop. "Look like the movies about to start." He sat back up.

Derek watched Stiles for a minute before looking toward the screen.

**...**

"What do you think they're doing?" Danny asked. They were sitting in Scott's living room playing a game.

Scott sighed because this was the fourth time Danny's asked him this. "For the hundredth time I don't know."

Danny waited a few seconds before asking another question. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Danny?" Scott nearly shouted. "He's okay now will you stop worrying."

"Fine." Danny went back to playing the game but when Scott's phone rang he watched as Scott dropped his controller to answer the phone.

"Hey are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm alright." Stiles said. "I'm in the bathroom but I told Danny that I would call."

Scott put the phone on speaker and sat it on the table. "So how is it going?"

"Pretty good." Stiles said. "I was nervous at first but as the night went on I got more comfortable."

"Glad you're having a good time." Danny said.

"Alright I have to go but I will call you when I get home." Stiles said.

"Alright." Scott hung up the phone and looked over at Danny who was smiling at him. "What?"

"And you're talking about me being freaked and worried." Danny said shaking his head.

"Shut up." Scott said picking up his controller and starting to play the game again.

Danny shook his head. "Whatever you say."

**Later that night**

Derek was walking Stiles to his front door. "So did you have a good time tonight?"

"I did." Stiles said. "I don't know why I was so nervous before. You know I was actually sitting by the front door for a while until I finally got the courage to open the door." He stopped and stood in front of Derek.

"Well I'm glad that you did." Derek told him.

Stiles smiled. "Me too." He was thinking about kissing Derek but was too afraid to move and Derek seemed to read his mind because he leans over and kisses him.

"I'll call you later." Derek said.

Stiles nodded. "Bye." Using his key he went inside and stood there until he heard Derek drive off. Heading up to his room he called Scott, then Danny and then his dad.

**A/N By the way Stiles will be losing his V card very soon, yay for him. Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
